As known in the art, for safety of life applications, such as aircraft navigation and flight control systems, there is a need for system processing with a high assurance that actions presenting an unacceptable risk to safe operation are not induced by hardware faults. While numerous conventional designs have met these stringent requirements, they often do so with severe restrictions on processor input/output or require specialized processor hardware that poses life cycle support problems. For example, some known computing systems either use special purpose processing modules that support tightly coupled voting schemes and/or rely upon relatively low bandwidth cross-channel serial links for integrity checks. With the first approach technology refresh is hampered by the need to redesign and recertify complex processor circuitry in order to upgrade the processor technology. With the second approach the number of cross-channel serial links necessary to support high bandwidth input and output becomes prohibitive.